NEW BEGINNINGS
by cryssylynn
Summary: The school year after Voldemort was destroyed, Hermione is back at Hogwarts to complete her 7th and final year. Ron and Harry are pursuing their careers, but everyone else came back to finish their final year, along with some special visitors. Hermione is chosen as head girl, but who will head boy be and where will they stay? Who falls in and out of love? Who gets pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**DRACO**

Sunlight poured through the windows in my bedroom. I could hear the songbirds had begun to sing already, dogs barking, and the smell of breakfast lingered in my room. It was a beautiful summer day. In just a few short days I would have to go to London and board the train for my final year at Hogwarts. So much had happened this past year. The dark lord practically living in my house, my father bowing down like some kind of dog to his every command, going back to school and watching younger students be tortured for no good reason at all, practicing unforgivable curses on them; it really just made me sick believe it or not. Everyone expects me to be just like my father, cold, heartless, and completely for the dark side, but truly I am not. I have had to live in his shadow pretending to be something I am not for years to simply keep my family's name in tact. Now that the dark lord is gone for good I don't see that any of that matters anymore. "Draco! Breakfast is ready!" my mother called up to me. Good, I am famished. I get out of the comfort of the warmth of my bed and stroll down the cold stone hallway to the dining room where my mother has a terrific banquet of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, french toast, and fruit all set up on the table. It is still a strange sight to see my mother cook because I am so custom to the house elves cook for us but now that there is no more to worry about, my mother loves cooking and makes breakfast every morning. It looks delicious. I sit at the table and start to make my plate. "How did you sleep darling?" she asks me as I start to dig in. "all right I suppose," I told her. Father had left for work already at the ministry, so it was just me and her. After a few minutes of sitting in silence enjoying my breakfast, an owl fluttered through the open window and dropped a letter onto my plate nearly knocking my orange juice over, but flew away before I could even think to scold it. That damn owl. Swoops had been in our family as long as I can remember, and normally isn't as clumsy as this. I guess he is getting up in age and I should expect no less. It is the same envelope I have received for the last 7 years. This will be my 8th year returning to Hogwarts, given the state of events that happened the past year, I didn't finish any of my exams that I needed to so I must return. I pick the envelope up and notice that it is slightly heavier than usual. "Whats that dear?" mother asks. "Oh, just my Hogwarts letter." I tell her. I open it up and notice that there is some kind of badge, so I suspect they have given me a new prefect one. I am wrong. I take it out and look down at the shiny silver badge. "Head Boy." I freeze. Who could possibly think that I am up to being head boy? Am I not scolded everyday for teasing younger students and knocking their books down and telling them the wrong way to classes? "Whats that hun, new prefect badge?" mother asks. "No," I reply. "well my dear what do you have?" she gets up and walks over to my chair, I am still staring at the badge open-mouthed not being able to take my eyes off of the badge or wrap my head around the responsibility I have just received. Mother walks up behind me and takes it from my hand. "Head boy!" she shrieks and I think she is going to jump up and down on the spot. She wraps her arms around me and squeezes me until I'm practically blue in the face. "mom, mom! Calm down!" "I'm sorry Draco, its just so wonderful!" she practically screams. "Aren't you excited at all?" she asks. "I suppose, I wasn't expecting this."

"It's a huge responsibility my dear. You were picked for a reason. You are an amazing young wizard and you have changed so much over the past year." Mom was right. I had changed. Since the end of the past year I had done a complete turn around. I realized that blood-status didn't matter. There were plenty of good people in the world who didn't have the blood line that my family had. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't born into this family at all. All my friends worry about is how they think they are better than everyone not in slitherine. I cant believe that I used to think just like that. After the war I got a huge slap of reality in the face. Why was I fighting for one person to have power over everyone else? I have been on the wrong side for my whole life.

I sat contemplating this for quite sometime, picking at my food. Mother had left to do laundry or something. I finally got up and decided to get dressed. I had to go to Diagon alley today to pick up all the supplies and new robes I would need, dreading the trip because I knew it would be crowded with students; students who clearly saw me walk across to the death eaters minutes before the dark lord was finally killed. I looked down at my arm. The ugly tattoo was still there. I half expected it to go away when he did, but it was there. I wondered if the tattoo shop at the edge of Diagon alley could do something to cover it up. I would have to try.

The streets were bustling with people running from store to store. I walked with mom until I reached Flourish and Blotts. The list of books I needed was a mile long. I began to wonder who would fill all the new spots that had opened up. And then it hit me, the pain I had relived over and over again. The one person that I always looked up to, more than my father himself, was dead and I would never see him again. Professor Snape was the one person who understood my life more than anyone else and now he was gone. I wonder who the new headmaster would be. I would soon find out. I got the books that I needed then wandered up and down the busy streets with mom getting everything I needed. I noticed Weasley's Wizard Wheezes at the end of the road and decided to go inside. It hit me that they had lost Fred. Death was all around me and it would take all I had to get through the year. I walked inside and my eyes turned to the size of watermelons. I had never been in here before. There were walls and walls lined with products like love potions, portable swamps, extendible ears, puking pasties, and of course the fireworks they set off during owls to chase off that great oaf Umbridge. I picked up a few things and went up to pay. George was at the counter and just scowled at me. "That will be 40 Galleons," he said coldly. "ok," I replied getting the money out of my pocket. My mother was looking at love potions, contemplating if she gave my father one if he would change his attitude about their relationship. In the end she came up behind me and did indeed buy one. We walked out and went to the Leaky Cauldron to grab something to eat. We walked in and who other would we run into than the Golden Trio. I was not ready for this. "Hello," I managed to get out. "Hello Malfoy, good summer?" Potter replied. What? Was this cat being civil to me? I'll take whatever I can get. "It was all right, you?" "Not the greatest but good enough considering," he said and looked down. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville just looked at us speechless. If I was going to change my ways this was my moment. "I want to say sorry for the person I have always been. I am no longer that person and never wish to be again. I just wanted to get that out." Holding my breath I waited for some kind of reply. "Thank you Draco. It means a lot," Granger said; smiling actually. Whew that was easier than I thought. "Well, mother and I are going to sit down and have some lunch. Are you all going to go back to school?" I asked. "Yes, all of us but Harry," Ginny said frowning. I never realized what they had was so serious. At that moment I realized if I had something like that with someone I wouldn't be so lonely in this world. "All right, see you on the train," I replied and went off to where my mother was sitting. "How did that go?" Mom asked. "Better than I thought it would. I thought they all hated me for everything I have done in the past," I said. "Everything is going to change now Draco. There is no more battle over power anymore. Just people living in the same world trying to make something of themselves. You should see this, seeings how you were chosen as head boy." Mother had a point. Everything was about to change for the better. The only problem was to get people to realize that i had changed for the better.

After we had all we could eat my mother asked if I needed anything else. "I wondered if there was a chance if we could go to the tattoo shop to see if they could remove this thing on my arm."

I asked her half expecting her to say it was impossible. "I guess we can try," she replied.

I woke up the next day with my arm burning like it was on fire. I jumped up and pulled my sleeve up. My arm was red, but there was no more tattoo. Thank God for that. I went to the bathroom to get the creme I received and put it on. That was much better. I went back to my room and began to pack up my trunk. Tomorrow I would get on the train back to school.

**HERMIONE**

I stretched as I woke up. It was a few days before school started and I was expecting my letter from Hogwarts for my school supplies. Myself, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Neville, and Luna were all supposed to meet up today to get our stuff and catch up. After the war was over I came home to reverse the spell I cast on my parents. I explained everything and they were overjoyed to have me back. Throughout the summer I contemplated the kiss I shared with Ron. We have shared a few letters over the summer but not a whole lot. Im starting to think it was a "caught up in the moment" kiss. I haven't seen him since I apparated to my house after I left Hogwarts, and today I must face him. Interrupting my thoughts was an owl fluttering through my bedroom. It was indeed my letter from school. The letter dropped onto my bed in front of me and I opened it immediately. To my surprise, a shiny new badge fell out of the envelope. I picked it up questioningly. "Head Girl" Finally. All my hard work and dedication had paid off. I had dreamed of getting this role since I first came to school. Now it was mine. I wondered who the head boy would be. Grinning from ear to ear, I raced out of bed to tell my parents. I just knew they would be thrilled.

I apparated myself to Diagon Alley, thankfully I didn't have to use the muggle entrance anymore. I walked down the busy street until we came across Gringotts. I went inside and pulled out enough money to start me out at school and to get my school supplies I would need this year. I always enjoyed walking down the busy streets here. There was so much cool stuff inside the little shops. I made my way to the Leaky Cauldron where everyone sat drinking butter beer waiting for me to arrive. I sat down next to Ron expecting a kiss or something but he didn't even say anything to me. Ginny started up talking about how her and Harry had been talking all summer about getting married and where they would live. I listened intently but couldn't shake the fact that Ron hadn't even said hi to me. I looked at him and his mind was clearly somewhere else. Was this who I really wanted to be with? I had known Ron ever since first year, but until last year didn't think of him as more than a friend. Now that we are supposed to be together. It is all awkward and weird. No, I finally decided. This is not what I wanted. I would have to find a way to tell him. All of a sudden Draco Malfoy came through with his mother. Of all people to run into, of course he would be the one. To my surprise he came to our table. "Hello," was all he could say. "Hello Malfoy, good summer?" Harry said. I was shocked. After all that had happened, Harry was actually speaking to him as a friend? Well, maybe he had changed. I zoned out of the rest of the conversation lost in my thoughts until I heard him say, "I'll see you on the train." I looked up. I had never paid much attention to Draco. His face was very angular, his arms full of muscle beneath his shirt. He might even be attractive. Wait! What was I thinking? How could I possibly see him as this? As much as he teased me over the years, no. I couldn't think of him as that. We finished up our lunch and took off to begin to gather all of our new school supplies. I needed just about everything because I didn't attend one class last year. We went from Flourish and Blotts to Olivander's to get Harry and Ron both a new wand, and then to Eyelops Owl Emporium to get Harry and Ginny new Owls. After running around all afternoon we had all finally finished. Before apparating back home I pulled Ron aside. "Were you not going to talk to me all day?" I scolded him. "I was," he replied. "Ronald I don't think this will work between us. You don't seem like you want anything to do with me now. I cant handle it." I got out. I wasn't expecting to say it like that or that fast but I didn't regret it. "If thats what you want Hermione, than ok." He wasn't even sad or sorry? Now I know I made the right decision. I apparated right there in front of him to go back to my home and pack for school, not thinking twice about if I hurt his feelings or not.

Kings Cross was crowded as usual. Both my parents had to work so we said our goodbyes last night. I strolled into the station looking for that too familiar platform. When I found it I immediately went through and gleamed up at the beautiful train before me. I looked around at the sight of many new faces I had not seen before. Not wanting to waste any time, I got on the train and found a compartment to stow my trunk. I debated on changing into my robes then, but decided I would have plenty of time for that later. I exited the train and quickly found Ginny. Of course she was wrapped around Harry like he would disappear in an instant if she let him go. Surprisingly Ron was nowhere to be seen. I walked up to them. "Ok, break it up, break it up," I teased. "Hermione!" Ginny shrieked. I always loved how excited she was to see me after even two hours of being apart. Once she was done nearly choking me Harry stepped over to give me a hug too. "Uh, so where is Ron? Isn't he coming back to school?" I asked wondering what their reaction would be. Had he told them that I called it quits? What would they think? "Oh, he decided to come join me in auror training. He got the offer before and decided against it because he wanted to finish school with you. After you told him that it wouldn't work he decided there was nothing more for him at Hogwarts so he brought back all his supplies and is waiting for me at the Burrow to leave for our internship," Harry told me. "Oh," was all I managed to get out. I hadn't paid much thought to it since I left Diagon Alley, but I had hoped I didn't hurt him, but how could I? He didn't seem interested in me at all anyway. The train whistle sounded so we said our goodbyes to Harry and me and Ginny boarded the train. "Is he ok?" I asked her as we sat down in the compartment I had claimed earlier. "Actually I was gonna ask you the same thing. He hasn't changed, didn't seem distraught about it or anything," "Well, he didn't seem to care about me at all and I came to reality and decided I didn't want someone like that forever." I replied. "Ahh boys," she said and we both laughed. Throughout the journey we talked about our summers, the places her and Harry had picked out to move after their marriage at the end of the summer, and about me being picked as head girl. "Hermione, I just knew they would pick you as head girl." Ginny said all smiles. "How could they not? You're the brightest witch of the age! Who is head boy?" I hadn't even thought about that. Whoever it was we would have to share a room. "I have no idea." I replied. Just then, we heard a knock on the door. It was professor McGonagall. "Hello professor," I beamed up at her. Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, how are you two?" "Wonderful, considering," Ginny replied. "Well, I have something that might make you feel a little better about the school year," she told Ginny. She handed her an envelope just like the ones we receive our letters in at the beginning of the year. She ripped it open and out fell a shiny badge. "Prefect" "Oh professor, are you sure, me?" Ginny shrieked. "Why, yes Ms. Weasley. You are a very bright young witch and I trust you far more than anyone else," she smiled as she said it. "I think you, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy will make an excellent team to make sure the castle gets back to normal." My heart froze. "Ma..Malfoy is head boy?" I stuttered. "Yes, he is. Believe it or not, I believe he has changed for the better Ms. Granger. You and him will share a separate dormitory on the 5th floor, the password is Severus," she replied and got up and left. "Well this will be an interesting year for sure now," I said. Ginny's mouth was wide open, shocked at all the information she was just given in a matter of 3 minutes. "I can't believe it," was all she could say. "Oh Ginny, you will be just fine. If you have any problems just come and find me. Im sure the two of us can work through anything," and a smile came upon her face. "Yes, I suppose so. I need to write Harry and tell him everything." She tore through her bag until she found a piece of paper and a quill and frantically wrote Harry a quick note explaining everything McGonagall had just told us. When she was done she gave the note to her new owl, opened the window, and the owl took off. "I suspect we better change into robes now," I said. We locked the door and closed the curtains and put on our robes, both of us making sure our pins weren't the least bit crooked.

The train came to a screeching halt as we approached the platform to Hogwarts. We rushed to the door knowing we had to make sure all the first-years knew to go to Hagrid instead of the carriages. As soon as all was settled and just about everyone was gone, we decided to head up to the castle. We hopped in the last carriage, holding only one other person. Malfoy. "Congratulations on head boy Draco," I told him as the carriage pulled away. "Thanks, you too. Do you have any clue where our dorm will be?" "McGonagall said it was on the 5th floor and told me the password." "All right, I haven't seen her yet. I suppose she thought I would find you and you would tell me. Thank you." "Your welcome." The rest of the ride was silent as we looked at the beautiful castle sitting at the top of the hill. They had sure done a lot since the war to get it back looking the way it used to. "Amazing what a little magic can do huh?" Draco said to break the silence. "Yes, I had no clue what to expect coming back here," Ginny replied. Before we knew it we were getting out of the carriage and walking up the steps to the front doors, ushering students to enter the great hall and sit down before the feast began.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SO WELL SEE HOW THE REST OF THE STORY GOES. ANY IDEAS OF WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN? LET ME KNOW


	2. Chapter 2

**HERMIONE**

Everyone poured into the great hall smiling and talking about their carefree summers. Ginny and I said goodbye to Draco and joined the rest of the Gryffindors at the table. "Hermione!" Neville screamed and ran to give me a hug, "How was your summer?" "It was truly wonderful Neville." I told him. We sat down and I told him about how I had to reverse the memory charm I placed on my parents and how we went traveling through London and Paris. "That is so great Hermione. Gran and I went to see my parents quite a bit. That was nice. Other than that I just spent some time at home." "Thats great Neville," I told him. I shook at the thought of his parents being tortured almost to death by the curse. To change the subject he began asking Ginny how her and Harry were, so she told him the same story she told me on the train. I was truly happy for them both. They were both truly wonderful people and deserved each other. "Hermione, are you and Ron still together?" Neville asked me catching me completely off guard. "Oh, well no actually, it didn't work out," I told him. "I'm sorry," He said and left it at that. I tried not to think about Ron a lot, and so far it seemed to work. I glanced over at the Slytherin table and catch Draco's eye before he turns his head into another direction. The table is clearly more vacant than any other table in the room. Many of the students and their parents were sent to Azkaban at the end of last term. The sound of a door opening broke me from my thoughts. All the teachers entered the room, and took their seats at the head of the room. I noticed that Hagrid was missing. Before I could even begin to wonder where he could be the back door bursted open and there he was, leading all the first years to the front of the room to be sorted. There were more first years than I could ever remember. The room got quiet. "All right, when I call your name, come up here sit on the stool, I will place the sorting hat on you head, and you will be sorted." You could tell he was a little nervous, but not nearly as nervous as he was his first day of teaching. He read out the list of students and they all got sorted pretty equally into the four houses. As the last student took her seat, Hagrid went to sit down and Professor Mcgonnagal stood up and walked to the middle of the stage. "May I have your attention please, Before we begin the feast I want to thank each and every one of you for returning to Hogwarts this year. Despite recent events, you all still have a lot of learning to do. I would like to start off by letting you know the changes of the staff. I will be your headmistress, Professor Hagrid will take my place as head of Gryffindor house, Professor Slughorn will be head of Slytherin house and Professor Malfoy will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I gawked up at the stage. How had I not seen him standing there? I looked over at Malfoy and he was as awestruck as anyone else. Whispers went throughout the crowd of students. Everyone knew he went to Azkaban and he was a death eater. Had he changed that much, like Draco says he has? Only time will tell. "I would also like to inform you of your new head boy and girl. Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. Everyone shared polite applause. I looked at Mr. Malfoy and he was beaming at Draco. It made me happy to see him smiling at Draco. From what I always gathered Draco could never add up to what Malfoy wanted him to be. "Now that that is settled, enjoy your feast!" As she said it the tables filled with food. Chicken, steak, mashed potatoes, soups, corn, beans, bread, sausages, carrots, fried tomatoes, and all kinds of drinks. After everyone finished that, dessert appeared which was more appetizing than the main dishes. There was apple pie, chocolate cake, red velvet cake, doughnuts, ice cream, and all kinds of fruit. When everyone was finishing up, Professor Mcgonnagal went back up to the podium. "Before you all depart to your houses I have a few announcements. As usual the Dark Forrest is forbidden to all students, there is a list of prohibited Weasley products posted outside my office that I strongly suggest everyone look at, curfew is at 10pm on school nights, and midnight on friday and saturdays. Detention will be given to those students who do not follow the rules and house points will be taken. One more thing I almost forgot to mention. Be on your best behavior as we will have special guests throughout the year. That is all I can reveal at this time but you will all find out tomorrow night, now off to bed!"

**DRACO**

As we walked into the great hall, I said my goodbyes to Granger and Weasley and went to join the Slytherin table. I couldn't help but notice that it was more empty than the rest of the tables, and the only friend I would have would be Blaze. I sat down next to him. "Hey Blaze, nice holiday?" I asked him. He just shrug his shoulders. I knew both his parents were sent to Azkaban and he had to stay with his aunt for the summer, so I didn't push it any further, and found myself looking at Granger. Even though she had muggle parents, she was still one of the most beautiful girls here. I never noticed it before because I was too caught up in blood status. Now that I realized that didn't matter anymore, I could see people for who they were, and Hermione was beautiful. She glanced my way and caught my eye so I immediately turned away. Thankfully the back door opened behind the teachers table opened and they poured out and took their seats. My eye caught on to one person in particular. My father. Why was he here, and why was he on the teacher's stage? Everyone looked at me but I had nothing to say. I felt someone sit down beside me closer than I wanted them to. "Draco, I didn't know your father would be teaching us this year!" Pansy practically screamed in my ear. Here we go; this girl has had feelings for me since 1st year and is always trying to get with me. I did go to the yule ball with her in 4th year, but that was only so I wouldn't go alone. She is too annoying for me. "I have no clue," I replied scooting over so I could have breathing room.

Hagrid brought in the new students and they were sorted. Mcgonnagal introduced herself as headmaster which was ok in my book. I always thought she was a good leader, especially last year in the battle. Slughorn was head of my house. Great; he was kind of old but was pretty good with potions. I could deal with him. I miss Snape being over us though. The thought filled me with grief. It took all I could to try not to cry. All the feelings of lost ones the past year, and knowing my family was all a helping hand made me sick, which is why I couldn't figure out why my father was sitting up at the staff table. "Professor Malfoy will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." That explains things, like how he spent so much time away from home this summer, but who could possibly think he was teacher material? He couldn't even teach me to play catch as a kid. I will have to talk to him later and send mom a letter asking her when she knew and why didn't she tell me. Before I knew it the tables were covered in food. I loaded my plate with steak chicken potatoes corn and fried tomatoes. Now that my mom cooked I loved her cooking, but nothing compared to the feasts at Hogwarts. After that dessert came and I loaded up on cake and ice cream. After we were all done, Mcgonnagal told us that the Forrest and some Wesley products were forbidden and curfew times, and that we would be getting special guests throughout the year. Just what I needed, probably the ministry interfering here again, and she sent us off to bed.

**I know its not as long as the first chapter but i needed to separate this chapter in order to make the next one work like i wanted. let me know what ya think! who do u think the unexpected guests will be?


	3. Chapter 3

**DRACO**

I got up from my seat and made sure that the prefects were taken the new students to the dorm. I was going to speak to my father, but he had already gotten up and left. I wandered through the crowd until I found her. Hermione was overlooking all the students walking out of the great hall.

"What do we do now?" I asked her. She turned around so fast, I must have scared her.

"Oh, um, well, I suppose we should go find our dorm, since the prefects are taking the new students to their common rooms."

"Sounds good to me, except I have no clue where it is," I replied smirking.

"Just follow me, Mcgonngal told me on the train."

"All right," I replied and followed after her.

"It is on the 5th floor," she said breaking the silence as we were waiting on the staircase to change.

"That will be a wonderful walk to potions in the mornings," I said laughing. The potions classroom was in the dungeons, so before it was a quick walk. Now it would take ages just to get to class. Hermione smiled, but said nothing. We continued to walk and walk until we finally saw a portrait of Professor Snape. I thought all the old professors pictures hung in the headmasters office, but I guess not. He sat in a great chair, smirking his usual smirk wearing all black robes looking as he always did.

"Hello Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, such an odd pair to be head boy and girl, don't you think?" he asked us.

"I suppose," I said.

"Serverus," she almost whispered and the portrait swung open. I surely hope the password would change. Anyone could figure it out if only on accident.

We both walked into a candle-lit up room. It had hardwood floors, black leather couches and chairs, a huge fireplace already burning filling the room with the sweet smell of burning wood, two huge desks at either side of the room, and three doors toward the back of the room, one containing the letter "H" on it, one with the letter "M" on it, and the other was blank. I went straight into the room with the m, figuring it was my room. I was right. I opened the door to a room of my dreams. It was huge. The floors were dark grey brick with a huge black rug on top, across the room on the opposite wall was a huge king size four poster bed with dark green bedding. My trunk was brought up to the table on the side of the bed and my pajamas were laying across my bed waiting for me. To the left was a wardrobe, with my clothes already hung up on hangers. I loved house elves, but I made a mental note not to leave a mess so they wouldn't have much to clean up, unlike every other year where I would purposely not do anything just so they would have to. To my right was a fireplace, burning with a freshly made fire to heat up the room. It was wonderful. I was sick of that old twin bed I spent so many nights on. I couldn't help myself and ran and jumped on the bed. It was soft and comfortable and the sheets were too. They must be made of satin.

"Ahem," I heard someone say. I looked up and Granger was standing in my room with a grin on her face. "Like the new room?" she asked laughing.

"Its perfect, yours?" I relied ignoring the fact that she just witnessed my inner child coming out, something no one ever sees.

"Way better than sharing with a bunch of crazy girls," she replied and we both busted with laughter.

"Have you looked in the other door?" I asked her.

"No, thats why I came to get you."

"Oh, all right, lets go have a look." I replied and we both left my room. We walked up beside the portrait door and opened the unmarked door and I opened it.

As the door opened we were both frozen in place. When we stepped inside there was two doors on either side we each opened one up. Inside was a huge vanity with a toilet and walk in shower. The shower was remarkable on its own. It was about 5x5 with shower heads all over the ceiling and walls. I couldn't wait to shower in here. We walked through the opening and both of us stopped. There was a pool, or bathtub as big as a pool. It had a fountain of heads that had every color bubbles you could imagine pouring into the steaming pool. There was a towel rack that kept the towels warm, and it also had two robes, one with an H and one with a D. To the right of the pool-size bathtub was a hot tub bubbling that looked like it held about 6 people or so.

"Fancy a dip into the hot tub?" I couldn't help but asking her.

"It is so tempting, but first we must do our rounds," she replied frowning.

"That will take an hour at the most. Today is friday, classes don't start until monday so we can take a nice dip before bed. We don't have anything important to do tomorrow. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me," she replied giggling.

We walked along the corridors watching for any students out of bed. Thankfully, we didn't find anyone. We walked into each of the common rooms. As we got closer and closer to the Gryffindor Common room, we heard screaming and music from three hallways down. When we goth there the Common Room was in full swing of a back-to-school party. We walked in to find Ginny and Neville, the two prefects for Gryffindor.

"What is going on?" Hermione had to scream for Ginny to be able to hear her.

"I don't know. I just came back from taking a shower and this is what I walk into," she screamed back, obviously pissed.

Neville was running around screaming at people to shut up, but with no luck.

Hermione walked to where the music was playing out of a huge stereo system and unplugged it. Everything went silent. "What the hell is going on in here!" she screamed. "I am appalled that this is coming from this house. I am surprised Professor Mcgonnagal hasn't came to see what all this noise is. 100 points from Gryffindor, for showing such shame to this house and acting like a bunch of bloody fools!" she screamed. I was not expecting that.

"This mess better be cleaned up by the time we get back or there will be even more trouble. And don't you dare leave it for the elves to clean up!" I told them all. We both strode out the door. I had never seen Hermione this mad.

"What were they thinking? Having a party like that the first night back. I understand that there are no classes until tomorrow but it is after curfew and they don't need to be so loud. It was never a problem when I was in the house. What has it come to?" she said all too jumbled together. She was over thinking again.

"shhh, it will all be ok. Im sure since you docked 100 points the first night back it will not happen again," I said trying to calm her down. It seemed to help. We continued to walk along the corridor until we got to the Slytherin common room. There were a few people walking around but not many. We only stayed a few minutes and then left.

"Are you ready for that hot tub now?" I asked her.

"Oh, most definitely," she said beaming at me. We took one more glance in the Gryffindor common room. Not one person was out of bed, so we quickly left.

We walked back up the stairs to our room. We changed into our swimsuits and met in the hot tub. It was too relaxing.

"So tell me how much you have changed," she asked me.

"Well, I have come to realize that who your parents are doesn't make you a good witch or wizard. Even Voldemort himself wasn't a pure blood, so why should anyone care about that? I am going to try to be nicer to everyone as well. You know, I always wonder what would have happened if I accepted Potters friendship all those years ago instead of making him an enemy. I hope we can both put past behind us and just move foreword." I didn't expect for all of that to come out, but since I was being honest with everyone, and I really like Hermione, I figure why not, what could her knowing my thoughts hurt.

"My Draco, you have changed," she replied.

We sat there in silence enjoying the jets of warm water pulse against us for another hour. I noticed faintly in the background soft music playing. I don't have a clue what it was, but it was very sweet and relaxing.

"I think I will go to bed, it has been a long day," she finally said breaking the silence.

"Your probably right, what are your plans for tomorrow?" I asked her. I would love to be with her all day; her presence alone is intoxicating, but I suppose this is too soon for her to know that. I will try to just be her friend for now.

" I haven't really thought about it. I suppose hang out with Ginny, maybe go visit Hagrid. What about you?"

"I must go talk to my father. I had no idea he was coming here this year." I replied.

"Well, good luck with that and good night," she told me and with that we both got out, changed and went to sleep. I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. Memories haunted me like they had throughout the summer and I couldn't hope to fall asleep. I finally gave up and went to sit by the fire. I noticed a book sitting on the coffee table and picked it up. It must be Hermione's. I started flipping through the pages, not even caring to glance at the title, and before I knew it I was sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**HERMIONE**

"You filthy mud-blood, how did you get into my vault?" I heard her scream at me.

"I didn't go into your vault," I pleaded with her.

"Then how did you _happen_ to come across this sword? You are lying! What else did you take?" she screamed at me.

"I didn't take anything, I promise," I begged her crying. Almost as if I could tell what was coming, I felt it. Pain of my flesh being cut open by a knife along my forearm, and all I could do was scream for help.

"Hermione!" I felt someone call my name, but I was entranced into my dream; I couldn't wake up. Then I felt someone shaking me.

"Hermione, wake up, wake up! You're dreaming," the voice told me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him leaning over me; white blonde hair, pale blue eyes, stalky muscular shoulders. It was Draco Malfoy.

"How did you get in here?" I demanded.

"You left your door unlocked. I heard you screaming and thought you were in trouble. I'm sorry if I scared you," he said looking down at the floor. "I'll leave you to go back to sleep or get dressed, whichever you like. Im heading down to breakfast," he told me and vanished from my room.

I could not believe it. I hadn't had that nightmare in months, and here I am having it again. Every time I dream it, it becomes more and more real. I shake the thought and get out of bed. Breakfast did sound amazing. I looked through my wardrobe and settled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. It was Saturday and I had no one to impress so I was going to be comfortable today. After brushing my teeth I did a quick glance at myself in the mirror. My hair was a wreak so I just put it into a ponytail. I would have to learn that spell Ginny told me about to make my hair straight. I would ask her later today. I shrugged my shoulders and left for the Great Hall. The smell of breakfast lingered up to the 1st floor. MMMM. It made my hunger even worse so I ran down the remaining steps. I walked quickly into the Hall and surveyed the Gryffindor table until I spotted Ginny.

"Hermione!" she shrieked and jumped up to give me a hug. "How was your night?"

"It was ok. The room is amazing! I cant wait to show you!" I told her, not wanting to bring up the fact that I keep having the same nightmare over and over.

We sat down and I immediately piled my plate with french toast and bacon and dug in. "How on earth did you get the common room to stay quiet after I left?" I asked her, trying not to talk with food in my mouth, although it was hard. The food here was too good.

"I told them they would all get detention for the rest of the weekend if they didn't go to bed right then and there, so everyone cleaned up and was in bed within 10 minutes."

"Very good Ginny, and next time just give them detention," I told her laughing. We continued eating breakfast until we both had our fill. "Uhh I don't think I can eat another bite," I said getting up to stretch.

"Me either, what do you want to do today?" she asked.

"I haven't really thought much on it, are we allowed to go to Hogsmade?" I hadn't thought about going there, but I knew we were both of age, and given the state of things we both went through last year I would hope McGonagall would cut us some slack and let us go.

"It never hurts to ask," she said and grabbed my hand and pulled me running down the hallway to her office, nearly running into the old lady herself.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, what on earth is the hurry?" she scolded at us.

"Sorry Professor, we were just coming to find you. We were wondering if we were allowed to go to Hogsmeade today," Ginny asked with a worried look on her face.

"Well, I don't see the problem with the two of you going, but don't tell anyone else and be back by 4pm sharp for our guests," she said winking and walked away toward the Great Hall.

"Who do you think the special guests will be?" Ginny asked me.

"Probably the ministry again, I only hope they keep Umbridge out of here," I said remembering all the trouble that happened that year that she was here. Shoving the bad memory out of my mind, I grabbed Ginny's hand and took off to the front door. We walked to the outer bounds of the school and I apparated us to the shrieking shack.

It was a beautiful September morning. The leaves on the trees were changing into dark oranges and yellows and the birds were beginning to fly south. I absolutely loved this time of year. Ginny and I wandered down the busy streets looking into the little shops, stopping at a clothes store, Honeydukes, and George's joke shop, stocking up on clothes, sweets, and a few pranks for the first years. "Hello ladies," George said happily as we walked in the joke shop.

"Hello George, how are you?" I asked him smiling.

"Great, just waiting for all you ninnies to get a day off to come to the shop. Say, what are you two doing down here anyway, it's not a Hogsmade weekend," George said eyeing us.

"We've just asked McGonagall, and she said we can come down for the day," Ginny answered him beaming.

"Oh, where are my manners? Congratulations sis, mom sent me an owl and told me you got prefect, and Hermione, I think we all knew that you would end up as head girl," George said winking.

"Thanks," Ginny said blushing slightly.

"Say, you should get Harry to give you two the marauder's map. It would be of more use to you two than him," George said smiling. His thoughts were always up to no good.

"Oh, my dear brother, why didn't I think of that!" Ginny shrieked. We bought some puking pasties, candy, and a few other things then said our goodbyes and left to have lunch at The Three Broomsticks.

It was only one in the afternoon, but we didn't want to be late for whatever was in store for tonight and Ginny wanted to see mine and Draco's room, so after we ate we went back to the castle. We walked up to the Gryffindor common room so Ginny could drop her stuff off in her room and went to the 5th floor to my common room. We told Snape the password and walked in.

"Oh Hermione, it's amazing!" Ginny shrieked. We ran across the room to go into my bedroom. It had its own fireplace, as well as a wall of my most frequently checked out books from the library, along with a few others. It had the same four-poster kind size bed as Draco, except my sheets were a deep crimson red with gold outlining and pillowcases. It had dark hardwood floors with an oval white rug in the center, and my wardrobe with all my clothes and shoes. I showed her the bathroom and the pool-size tub and hot tub.

"Oh Hermione, I wish I lived here!"

"McGonagall did good huh?" I asked her laughing.

All of a sudden we heard a door slam, and someone plop down on the leather couch in the common room. "Who could that be?" Ginny asked looking at me.

"Oh, probably just Draco," I told her and we both went out to make sure. He was sitting on the couch his face in his hands.

"I'm gonna go Hermione, see you at dinner," she told me and left.

"Draco, are you ok?" I asked, walking over to him. He looked up startled.

"Hermione, I didn't know you were here. I'm ok, I just had a talk with father," he told me.

"Oh, well how did that go?" I asked him, a million things going through my head as to what could have been said.

"He has changed some. He still thinks that witches and wizards that are born from muggles shouldn't attend school here at all, but he will never get away with doing anything about it. Apparently McGonagall asked him to teach here about a month ago. He was the only wizard she knew that would come close to knowing about Defense Against the Dark Arts, since he was so close to Voldemort. He had to make the unbreakable vow that he wouldn't harm any of the students, or talk to any of the death eaters he once was friends with," Malfoy said and looked up at me.

"Well, it cant be a bad thing, if anything it will make him a better person in the end," I told him putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I suppose," he told me. I sat down beside him staring into the fire. I knew this was a lot of information for Draco to take in. I looked over at him. He was staring in to the fire as I was, you could tell he had a million things going on in his head.

"So, do you have any idea who the guests will be?" I finally asked breaking the silence.

"No, I asked father but he wouldn't tell me anything. He said that we will all find out this evening, but wouldn't say anything more than that," he told me.

I couldn't wait to find out what it was. Apparently it wasn't horrible, or else Draco would have said something. I would just have to wait till supper like everyone else.

**DRACO**

Walking to breakfast, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Hermione. I could only imagine what kind of nightmare she could be having. Hopefully it had nothing to do with the night her, Ron, and Harry were brought to my home and tortured. That was one of the hardest nights I have had to sit through. I didn't know what to say when Aunt Bellatrix had Harry inches away from my face, and to watch Hermione be hurt like that just killed me, even then. My aunt was one of the cruelest, most heartless people I have met. I reached the Great Hall, sat down alone at the Slytherin table, and began to feast on pancakes, sausage, eggs, and bacon. There were hardly any people in here so it was dreadfully quiet.

"Good morning son, may I join you?" father asked scaring me nearly to death.

"Of course," I told him. He sat down beside me and made his own plate and began to eat.

"You know, it has been years since I have sat and had a meal at this table," he said between bites.

"I can only imagine what you were like in school," I answered him and we both laughed.

"Why didn't they make you head of Slytherin?" I asked him as we were finishing up.

"They want to take it one step at a time, as do I. I never thought I would have to teach anything in my life, but here we are," He said laughing. We finished up and left for a walk around the black lake.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be here this year?" I asked him as we got to the edge of the lake.

"I didn't know what you would say, it was so confusing trying to get everything together so quick also, I barely had time to tell your mother. I just assumed that I would tell you everything once school started, so that is what I am doing now," father told me.

"Are you nervous at all? I mean, all those kids saw you on his side last year, now you are going to teach them. If you weren't my father and I grew up differently, I'd definitely be scared," I told him laughing.

"I am concerned about what the Daily Prophet will say, but I think it will all work out," he said.

"So, who is coming to Hogwarts thats so important?" I asked him changing the subject.

"That my son, I cannot tell you," he said in the tone that I knew to well to be the tone that he wouldn't speak anymore on the matter. "Congratulations on being chosen as Head Boy Draco, I don't know how difficult it must be to share a room with that….girl. How are you coming along with that?" he asked me to change the subject.

"Father, I do not understand what it is with all of you and blood status, she is just a witch like everyone else at this school, and you cannot lie, she is brilliant. As far as living with her goes, I have only had the pleasure of spending the night at Hogwarts once, and it was just fine," I said.

"It's just the way it always has been son, it's a hard thing to change how you were raised on what is right and wrong, maybe this year I will see your side of it."

We walked around in pretty much silence after that, commenting on the scenery every now and then, but not much. I stormed off to my room when we walked back to the castle, his thoughts about 'what was right and wrong' made me too angry. I busted through the painting and slammed myself on the couch.

"Draco, are you okay?" someone asked me, scaring me nearly to death.

"Hermione, I didn't know you were here, I'v just had a talk with father," I told her. I told her what he told me. She asked about the visitors and I told her I had no idea, which got me thinking, who could they be?

The afternoon went on, Hermione sat on one end of the couch that let out into a recliner reading some book, and I sat on the other end, pretending to study up on the dark arts book my dad assigned for the year, but truly I was staring at her. The more I looked at her the more beautiful she got. Her dirty-blonde curly hair, her amazingly peach-colored skin, her ballerina type frame; her presence was almost unbearable.

"Should we get dressed for dinner?" she said disturbing me completely of my thoughts.

"Yes, I completely lost track of time," I admitted. I went to my room and changed into my robes which I despised. I wish I didn't have to feel like wearing dress everyday; I wish that I could wear a suit, or at least have casual fridays, so that we could go to class in whatever we wanted to wear. Perhaps I would take this up with McGonagall.

I met Hermione in the common room and we went down the stairs, through the corridors to the great hall. It was decorated more than it was last night. The candles were, as usual, hovering beneath the ceiling, the ceiling itself was a beautiful night sky, stars everywhere, and a beautiful half-moon. The tables seemed longer than usual, but maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. All the fireplaces along the walls were lit and burning. I was impressed. I said goodbye to Hermione, and went to my table. I hated eating alone, I really didn't have many friends at all here. I wish I could sit with Hermione, but it was simply not allowed. I soon had to take her out to tell her how I felt.

We had gotten there a little early, but soon enough, students started pouring in. As most of the tables started filling up, the teachers started pouring in too. Very soon, everyone was in their seats, talking about what all this fuss was about.

"I think they're gonna send McGonagall home and hire someone new," Pansy said.

"Oh, will you shut up!" I told her. "There is noting wrong with her, she did more than any of the other teachers here did last year. Who would you like the headmaster to be?" I screamed at her. This girl knew just what to say to get under my skin. Thank"Someone besides a professor who is in love with mud-bloods, what is the matter with you Draco, you aren't the same person as you were last year," she said looking at me like I was half mad.

"Maybe I have changed, whats it to you anyhow?" I told her. Blaze was sitting beside me staring at me just as she was, but I didn't care. I was done with Salazar Slytherin's 'great ideas'. It was a load of crap in my opinion.

"Can I have your attention please?" Professor McGonagall said above the murmur of everyone, "Thank you. Now before we begin the feast, I want to tell you that this year at Hogwarts will be very different. I need each and every one of you to be on your best behavior; I will not have any one of you embarrass the school in any way, shape, or form. Ah, I think our guests are here now," she said looking towards the two great oak doors.

Almost as if on cue, the two doors opened, my mind was blown as to who walked in the door.

**Sorry I haven't updated! I work 12-14 hour days, and didn't have much time to write the last two days, but I will try to pre-write today since it is my day off! :) oh, and sorry about the cliff-hanger, i am fixing to write the next chapter when i upload this, i just wanted to put you all on edge once more as to what will happen this year! :) hope you enjoy. thank you for your comments and keep sending them to me. be a critic! it's the only way i can improve!

~crys


End file.
